


It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This

by knightengales



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anders isn't very nice, Chaos Ensues, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fenris is a noodle, Hawke brings the gang, Inquisitor is so nice but so angry, Slow Burn, Young Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightengales/pseuds/knightengales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hawke had rounded up their ragtag gang again to go help the Inquisition, Fenris was less than pleased, even more so with Anders' smug grin at the Inquisitions alliance with the mages. He had expected an apostate or some stupid mage-sympathizer, he hadn't expected the loud and angry, tiny Trevelyan with some serious anger issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Their arrival to Skyhold had been quiet. They crept in with waves of refugees, and Hawke had introduced them as a mercenary group looking to help. They were assigned quarters and asked to wait for duties to be delegated by the Inquisitor and her advisers.

Fenris and Anders had been assigned quarters together with several other recruits, much to Hawke's delight and Fenris' annoyance. He had elected to ignore Anders the entire time, but-"I think I'll like this Inquisition, I hear they give us abominations full freedom," Anders had said haughtily. "This Inquisitor must be miles more intelligent than you."

Fenris breathed heavily, resolving to ignore the abomination. Leaving the room, he sought out any familiar face, finding Varric talking to a lanky boy with a large hat. Fenris did bother to introduce himself nor wait for a pause.

"I've been quartered with the abomination," Fenris said to Varric, who started laughing.

"Oh boy, that's rich, I'll have a word with a few people and get you a new place, but damn if that isn't hilarious," Varric said after laughing. "This is Cole, our somewhat human rogue."

"Smug, haughty, I would kill him if I could. So many good people lost that day. And for what? A war. He's taken the only sanctuary I've ever known and blew it up. Now surrounded, smothered, can't breath with the thrumming of magicks in the air-"

His thoughts and insecurities recited aloud by the stranger. 

"Cole, we've talked about this," Varric chided. "What did I say?"

"Do not reveal someone's hurt unless they are asking. But he wants to be helped," Cole replied.

"What is this thing?" Fenris snarled.

"Eh, Cole's a human, kind of. He was, and I mean was, entirely a spirit, then we didn't kill someone and now he's learning to be a human. He reads minds and tries to ease the pain people are feeling. Kid, don't go in his head, okay?"

Fenris was more confused than before, but it seemed the Inquisitor harbored not only abominations but also demons.

"No, not a demon, a spirit. I help people," the thing said to him, cocking his head to the side with a smile. "You help people too."

"He's harmless, broody, trust me on this one," Varric said. 

He didn't have a chance to respond, when shouting and screaming broke out in the courtyard. He saw two recruits yelling and cursing each other, the Commander between them trying to calm the situation. A crowd had gathered around them, and more and more were beginning to yell.

Fenris looked to Varric, "What is happening?"

"The usual, mages and templars fighting, what else?"

"If you fucking mages wouldn't be so smug-"

"Keep your hands off me, you pathetic templar."

"I'll make you tranquil, you bitch."

"That is enough," yelled a voice descending the stairs into the courtyard. The voice held more authority than he had heard in a long time, while the body stood barely taller than the average dwarf. The woman was small and lithe, too petite to be intimidating, but the crowd silenced at her appearance none the less. 

"Inquisitor," the recruits stumbled out. So this was the mighty Inquisitor, a small human woman with long pale blonde hair. Her skin was an olive tan. She looked Antivan or Rivaini, but her accent was clearly from the Marches. For a woman so short, he grazed his eyes down her body, marveling at how proportioned it seemed.

"Commander, what is going on here?" she asked glaring at the two arguing in the middle.

"It would appear more hostilities between our mages and templars, Lady Trevelyan."

She heaved a heavy sigh, "Commander, please fetch Sister Nightingale and Lady Montilyet. I'll handle this one until the three of you return."

The two of them shared a look before the lion of a man stomped up the stairs the Inquisitor had just descended. The crowd seemed to hold their breath.

"This is gonna be good," Varric whispered beside him

"Well, well, well, I had assumed we had been over these petty squabbles enough times for the two of your kinds to finally get along. So I'll assume some serious grievances have occurred. Recruits state your names please," she said.

"Former knight-captain at the Circle in Lake Calenhad, Devon Alberts."

"My names is Joanne, I am formerly from a circle in Antiva, your grace," the mage said with a polite curtsy. The Inquisitor gave the mage a sly smile and a quick wink before turning to the former templar.

"So Ser Alberts, please inform me of the terrible grievances committed by the mage here today," she said sickeningly sweet. It didn't appear to phase the dense man, if he had even taken notice.

"As a templar, it is my duty to watch over the mages, to make sure they are not overstepping the bounds of their magic and endangering all of us. As I went about my duties, this witch prevented me from watching a group of mages conferring together."

"A grave complaint, but need I remind you that you are no longer a member of the Templar Order?" Before the man could say another word, her icy glare silenced him. She turned to the mage, "Please recount your perception of the events at hand."

"A group of female mages had gone to go bathing together, myself included. He attempted to enter, and I rebuffed him at the door. He was obviously angered and tried to forcibly enter, and we began physically fighting. He threatened to make me Tranquil and-" the mage choked off quietly as she began crying, obviously embarrassed by the situation.

"A group of six mages alone together should not be allowed. I overlooked such a stupid decision to ally with them as equals, but to allow such dangers to be alone together, what if they had turned into blood abominations in there? When she threatened me and endangered this hold, I threatened to rid her disgusting presence of magic."

The Inquisitor had pulled the young, frightened mage into a brief but comforting hug. She whispered something, and the young girl ran into the arms of other mages in the crowded circle of people. 

"So Ser Alberts, what this appears to me is blatant misuse of one's perceived authority in this hold, and if the mages had previous transgressions or perhaps were not a group of young women some as young as twelve or perhaps were not visiting bathing areas, I might understand your concerns. But as it would seem it is merely the fragile entitlement of your masculinity being threatened by women, let alone mages doing anything but being demure."

The man sputtered indigently. Fenris smirked. Even if he didn't like mages, he hated lecherous men preying on young girls more.

"Furthermore, I have received numerous reports of your harassing verbally and attempting to harass sexually many of the women in this keep. I overlooked your transgressions, having requested you be recruited personally after hearing of your achievements battling demons in the East, but as it would seem, this can no longer be ignored."

The Trevelyan barely stood at the man's shoulders. He was livid and embarrassed, face red with anger. Fenris hadn't expected him to backhand the Inquisitor. She moved with his hand, as the resounding smack elicited gasps from the crowd.

"Oh that's fucking it," she growled out moving towards him.

"No, no, no," said a large Qunari man picking her up from behind with ease so her feet were entirely off the ground, "Let's settle this a better way, boss."

"Fucking hell no, Bull," Evelyn said, grabbing the horns above and behind her, pulling them forward and slamming the huge Qunari man up and over her head as she stood tall above. "This is about my fucking honor now."

The Iron Bull groaned from the ground in front of her, "Shouldn't have showed you that move."

Fenris was thoroughly impressed, he wasn't sure he'd be able to pull off something like that himself.

"Look here Alberts, you disagree with my decisions, fine. But you harass my scouts and disrespect me, more than that you threaten to rape children on my watch. I was fine to settle with verbal humilation and then giving you degradingly simply tasks far, far away from here because your idiocy is learned from the society you were raised in. But now, you've angered me," Evelyn said.

Her advisers had reached the bottom of the steps now, one of them calling out, "Lady Trevelyan please don't do anything brash." The small woman ignored it.

"So I'll give you a deal. A one on one duel, right now. First to surrender or die loses. The winner can decide to do whatever the hell they want with the mages. Hell you can kill each and every one of them and rape the rotting corpses if you win. You'll be the Inquisitor you wished I was." She stalked around him, egging him on with her words.

People in the crowd were indigently yelling and cursing at her decision. Fenris himself flinching at her grotesque words. She was either confident she'd win or stupid. Maybe both.

"Do you accept the terms?" She baited.

He remained silent, sizing her up. Fenris didn't like the lecherous gaze the man gave her.

"I'll even let you pick my weapon," Evelyn said with a smirk.

The templar met her bait with a laugh, "Give the woman a greataxe, let's see if the bitch can even lift it."

"Bull, mind if I borrow yours?" Evelyn asked sweetly as she helped the Qunari still on the ground to his feet.

"No problem, boss." She didn't lift the axe some young man brought her, dragged it towards the center of the circle.

"Give us some room will you," she commanded. The crowd moved to give the two room.

The Commander stepped to the front, "Are you sure about this, Evelyn?"

"Of course," she said, squaring her shoulders putting both hands on the hilt of the weapon still resting against the grass. The templar pulled his shield from his back and equipped his sword.

"Alright, then begin," the Commander said.

The templar rushed forward, shield first. She feigned a step to the left and when the man raised his sword to swing, Evelyn picked up the axe and moved right quicker than Fenris had expected.

The templars sword struck nothing but grass, as he turned to face the Inquisitor, she has poised the blunt end of her weapon and jabbed it into his face. The crowd heard the crack of his noise. The man yelled and bashed the shield into her front, she was pushed back by the force but didn't drop her weapon.

"Give up yet, Alberts?" She taunted.

He yelled and charged at her. The bout lasted longer than Fenris expected. She took very little hits at the recruit, always on the defensive, but the blows she delivered to the man had left visible dents in his armor. He watched enraptured by her. Evelyn, her name was, yes, that was it. Fenris was intrigued with this Evelyn.

It seemed Evelyn had grown bored with this game of hers, because she sidestepped him and bared down the axe into his armored back. The force of her hit pushed him forward as his weapons fell from his hands, and he fell prone to the ground. She stomped a foot on his back and brought the edge of the blade to the back of his neck.

"I give," the man grunted out.

"Commander, have this pathetic waste of space thrown in a cell, I'll deal with it later," Evelyn said. "As for the rest of you, the mages are our allies and the former templars are as well. You will all get along. If I hear of anymore infighting I will see to it personally. The mages have been given their freedoms within reason as negotiated with the Grand Enchanter and First Enchanters present here. We have had a peaceful and uneventful time, and we are seeing to it that it stays that way. I would see each of you back to your duties or recreation immediately."

People were bustling with gossip as they moved to follow her orders. Evelyn handed the greataxe back to the Qunari playfully apologizing with a pat to the chest. Her advisers rushed her, the Ambassador frantic.

"Calm down, Josie, everything is fine now. We can tell everyone that I handled revolt with a swift but graceful hand, not seriously harming a single member," Evelyn placated the woman.

"Calm for now, quelled and sated, wanted to kill, should have done it but it would be so wrong, can't hurt people, want to be angry, must control myself," Cole said watching the Inquisitor. "She wants help she does not need, Varric."

Varric laughed beside him, and Fenris remembered perhaps he shouldn't just be standing here watching. "Don't worry about it, Kid. Honeycomb over is going to be just fine."

"I will stay and speak to her. I want to show her what you taught me today. That will help, I think," Cole said. Varric gave him a pat on the back, before turning to Fenris.

"Come on, broody, I'll show you the tavern, it's not the Hanged Man, but it'll do." 

Fenris followed, looking back at the Inquisitor and catching her staring right back with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn and Vivienne sat in the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Vivienne was teaching her to be a real lady before she went off to court, and as much as Evelyn was miserable trying to learn this, she was grateful for Vivienne's help in this area. 

"I know you have such a habit of snarling and getting angry, my dear, but that can be a weakness when playing the Game," Vivienne said as she demonstrated how to sip the tea properly. "So no more threatening to strangle or trying maim nobles who upset you. Instead, use that sharp tongue of yours. You certainly know how."

"I want to use it right now," Evelyn grumbled sipping the tea. 

"But you aren't," Vivienne said with a smirk.

"Because a lady never plays her cards so openly," Evelyn replied, monotone in voice.

"Very good, darling, I see my lessons are starting to take," Vivienne said. Evelyn knew her enough to see Vivienne was actually proud of her; she felt herself flush knowing she had pleased her friend.

"Now, tell me what do you do if a comte has asked you to-" The rest of Vivienne's question had been drowned out by the noise below. An argument between a few people had turned into a physical altercation which turned into a crowd gathering with Cullen in the middle trying to mediate. "Oh dear, you'd best go clean up that mess."

"Fuck me, why," Evelyn whined as she hurried down the steps to go break it up before it really got ugly.

"Clean up that mouth of yours, my dear," Vivienne called after her.

As she descended the stairs into the courtyard, the yelling grew louder.

"If you fucking mages wouldn't be so smug-"

"Keep your hands off me, you pathetic templar."

"I'll make you tranquil, you bitch."

"That is enough," Evelyn yelled out. She bit back her anger. Keep it under check, she could hear Vivienne's clucking in her head, it will do you no good to just attack that which angers you, darling.

"Inquisitor," the recruits stumbled out.

She looked at the Commander standing between a girl in robes and a sleazy recruit, "Commander, what is going on here?" She turned her head to glare at the recruits in the middle. 

"It would appear more hostilities between our mages and templars, Lady Trevelyan."

She heaved a heavy sigh, "Commander, please fetch Sister Nightingale and Lady Montilyet. I'll handle this one until the three of you return."

Cullen gave her a look, questioning if that was wise, especially with her temper. She gave a nod, and the crowd seemed to hold their breath. Evelyn gave a sigh.

"Well, well, well, I had assumed we had been over these petty squabbles enough times for the two of your kinds to finally get along. So I'll assume some serious grievances have occurred. Recruits state your names please," she said.

"Former knight-captain at the Circle in Lake Calenhad, Devon Alberts."

"My names is Joanne, I am formerly from a circle in Antiva, your grace," the mage said with a polite curtsy. Evelyn had briefly met the mage, she was not the kind to stir up trouble so Evelyn gave her a sly smile and a quick wink before turning to the former templar. She fucking hated the templar recruits sometimes. The fucking pricks. Punching a Chantry mother in Val Royeaux, she shook the grudge from her mind.

"So Ser Alberts, please inform me of the terrible grievances committed by the mage here today," Evelyn said. Vivienne must be positively beaming at how well she was handling this so far.

"As a templar, it is my duty to watch over the mages, to make sure they are not overstepping the bounds of their magic and endangering all of us. As I went about my duties, this witch prevented me from watching a group of mages conferring together."

Was he fucking serious? This was not a fucking circle. Andraste's tits, when did this become her life.

"A grave complaint, but need I remind you that you are no longer a member of the Templar Order?" She silently thanked Vivienne, certainly she would have tried to strangle him without her lessons. She saw the Iron Bull standing at the edge beginning of the crowd watching her carefully if she needed to be pulled from conflict. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

Before the man could say another word, her icy glare silenced him. Evelyn turned to the mage, "Please recount your perception of the events at hand."

"A group of female mages had gone to go bathing together, myself included. He attempted to enter, and I rebuffed him at the door. He was obviously angered and tried to forcibly enter, and we began physically fighting. He threatened to make me Tranquil and-" the mage choked off quietly as she began crying, obviously embarrassed by the situation. Evelyn didn't need to know the rest of the sentence to know what the former templar had intended. Her anger grew by the second.

"A group of six mages alone together should not be allowed. I overlooked such a stupid decision to ally with them as equals, but to allow such dangers to be alone together, what if they had turned into blood abominations in there? When she threatened me and endangered this hold, I threatened to rid her disgusting presence of magic."

Joanne had started sobbing now, Evelyn pulled her into a brief hug. "Not a single templar will ever touch you again, I promise, now go," she whispered. When Evelyn released the mage, she ran into the arms of her friends in the crowd. They would protect her for now.

Evelyn took a calming breath. Use your words, humiliate him but do not strike, Vivienne's advice floated through her head. She pushed her head up higher, "So Ser Alberts, what this appears to me is blatant misuse of one's perceived authority in this hold, and if the mages had previous transgressions or perhaps were not a group of young women some as young as twelve or perhaps were not visiting bathing areas, I might understand your concerns. But as it would seem it is merely the fragile entitlement of your masculinity being threatened by women, let alone mages doing anything but being demure."

The man sputtered indigently. Evelyn found the embarrassment to be oddly satisfying, it wasn't a punch to his kidneys but it would do to quell her almost constant need to hurt those who angered her.

"Furthermore, I have received numerous reports of your harassing verbally and attempting to harass sexually many of the women in this keep. I overlooked your transgressions, having requested you be recruited personally after hearing of your achievements battling demons in the East, but as it would seem, this can no longer be ignored."

She took her time sizing him up, looking for weakness as she spoke. She barely reached his shoulders, but he worked with a shield-her thoughts broke as the back of his hand struck her cheek. The crowd collectively gasped.

"Oh, that's fucking it," she growled out moving towards him. Vivienne be damned if she wasn't going to kill him.

"No, no, no. Let's settle this a better way, boss." The Iron Bull had lifted her off the ground, his arms going around her waist, pinning her arms there. She wiggled her arms free to claw at the muscles around her.

"Fucking hell no, Bull," she said. Evelyn reached up and behind her, pulling his horns forward. The suddenness had startled him, and she felt herself start to drop to the ground. Evelyn used all the strength in her body to force Iron Bull up and over her head onto the ground in front of her. "This is about my fucking honor now."

He groaned from the ground in front of her, "Shouldn't have showed you that move."

Evelyn knew exactly what do. A duel will always settle disputes your tongue cannot, she heard Vivienne say. "Look here Alberts, you disagree with my decisions, fine. But you harass my scouts and disrespect me, more than that you threaten to rape children on my watch. I was fine to settle with verbal humilation and then giving you degradingly simple tasks far, far away from here because your idiocy is learned from the society you were raised in. But now, you've angered me," Evelyn said. Good, insult his culture. 

She heard Cullen, Lelianna, and Josephine reach the end of the stairs. Evelyn could hear Josephine calling out to her, "Lady Trevelyan, please don't do anything brash." Evelyn chose not to respond, this wasn't that brash.

"So I'll give you a deal. A one on one duel, right now. First to surrender or die loses. The winner can decide to do whatever the hell they want with the mages. Hell you can kill each and every one of them and rape the rotting corpses if you win. You'll be the Inquisitor you wished I was." She stalked around Bull, still on the ground. Evelyn didn't let her eyes leave the recruit, trying to bait him with her words. 

Evelyn could practically feel the crowds anger at her, there was yelling and plenty of curses. She knew what she was doing. "Do you accept the terms?" She baited.

He remained silent, the man had the gal to rake his eyes over her form obviously sizing her up. He had a small smirk.

"I'll even let you pick my weapon," Evelyn said. More gasps from the crowd. Most of Thedas believed her a mage, and Evelyn had instructed Josephine to not correct what she actually trained as. It was better the world did not know, that they underestimated her. Vivienne said it had been an incredibly smart move.

His laugh caught her thoughts, he fell for it. "Give the woman a greataxe, let's see if the bitch can even lift it."

Her lip twitched as she bit back a snarl. She looked at Bull, helping him up. "Bull, mind if I borrow yours?" she asked sweetly.

"No problem, boss." Krem came out of the crowd with the heavy axe, Evelyn didn't dare lift it as she dragged it to the center of the crowd. Bull backed away with Krem into the front of the crowd, she nodded at him. 

"Give us some room, will you," Evelyn shouted at the crowd. She hoped she sounded more like than the inquisitor than a whiny brat as Bull said she sometimes sounded like.

Cullen came closer, "Are you sure about this, Evelyn?" His eyes told her he was concerned, they had a similar encounter when the mages first arrived at Haven, Bull actually had one of the Chargers put a sleeping spell on her before she killed someone. Josephine has been so upset.

"Of course," Evelyn replied. She squared her shoulders, putting both hands on the hilt of the weapon she left still on the ground. She watched as Alberts pulled his weapons out.

"Alright, then begin," Cullen said stepping back.

He immediately rushed forward, but Evelyn was used to this tactic. She feigned left, before moving to the right and moving the axe. Bull's axe was more than a bit heavier than her normal one, she'd have to make up for that. When the templar's sword hit grass, she waited for him to whip his head around. The mere second dragged on forever, Evelyn heard the blood rushing in her veins, ready for the fight. When she saw his face, she took the blunt head of the weapon and jabbed it right into his nose. The crack resounding between them. Good, she had broken it.

He gave an incoherent yell, bashing the shield into her front. Evelyn let herself be pushed back by the force, but she kept the axe heavy in front of her. "Give up yet, Alberts?" She taunted.

Another shout as he charged at her. Not a skilled fighter as she could see. She let him strike at her for a few minutes. Keeping her defense up, not letting a single hit touch her. Any blow she delivered went to his armor, leaving visible dents from the force of her hits. This was a bore. She grew tired of it. She would have to ask someone to spar with her later.

The next attack was his last, as Evelyn sidestepped him once more. She quickly struck the axe into his armored back, satisfied with the large dent. The force of her hit pushed him forward as his weapons fell from his hands, and he fell prone to the ground. Evelyn stomped a foot onto his back holding him from rising, she pushed the edge of the axe to his neck. Not daring to draw blood.

"I give," the man grunted out.

"Commander, have this pathetic waste of space thrown in a cell, I'll deal with it later," Evelyn said. She smirked as scouts took the sorry arse away. She turned to address her Inquisition, "As for the rest of you, the mages are our allies and the former templars are as well. You will all get along. If I hear of anymore infighting I will see to it personally. The mages have been given their freedoms within reason as negotiated with the Grand Enchanter and First Enchanters present here. We have had a peaceful and uneventful time, and we are seeing to it that it stays that way. I would see each of you back to your duties or recreation immediately."

Quick to the point, neutral enough to please everyone. She watched as the people were bustling with gossip as they moved to follow her orders. Evelyn handed the greataxe back to Bull. "Sorry, Bull, I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me," she said with a pat to his chest.

"You did good, boss," he said with a clap on her small shoulder.

Her advisers rushed her, the Ambassador frantic. "Lady Trevelyan, you simply cannot-" Her words were lost on Evelyn's ears.

"Calm down, Josephine, everything is fine now. We can tell everyone that I handled revolt with a swift but graceful hand, not seriously harming a single member," Evelyn tried placated the woman. "I followed Vivienne's advice, I didn't initiate a single physical conflict, I only challenged him to a duel."

"Well, news of this will certainly show that you have strength to conquer, but-" Josephine fretted.

"Josie, we can spin this into such a wondorous tale of the brave Inquisitor standing up against a lecherous man preying on young woman," Lelianna said. "With the right words to the right people, no one would really know which side initiated it, if any."

"See it's all good, and no one had to tranquilize me," Evelyn exclaimed. "It's an improvement, right?"

"I will see to it that the recruits are informed of our code of conduct. There will be no more repeats of this," Cullen said.

"Lelianna and I will speak with Master Tethras and spin this into such a glorious tale. It could certainly win us some influence," Josephine said as the group left her.

"Validation, desperately wanting, trying so hard to please them, everyone. Cannot have a repeat, must control myself," Cole said as he come from behind her. "You have made such improvements."

"Thank you," Evelyn said, turning to Cole with such a bright smile. She saw a mop of white hair atop a man walking with Varric; he had been staring right at her. The smile didn't leave her face as she stared right back.

"I wanted to show you what I learned today. You have learned to control your anger, and today, Varric taught me how to tie my shoes," Cole said taking her attention from the mysterious newcomer. 

She pulled Cole into a tight hug, "I'm so very proud of you," she said to him.

"Wanting to touch, so small, but she uses something so large. He likes the strength and the size, it is new and exciting," Cole said as he read the thoughts of someone aloud. "It is not hurt, but it could help. To have and be had."

Evelyn flushed, "Cole, that is private. Remember, what Varric and I have been telling you?"

"Do not reveal someone's hurt unless they are asking. He isn't asking, and it isn't hurt," Cole looked indigent. "It would help you both."

"Sweetie, let's go and talk about why we shouldn't reveal someone's private desires," Evelyn said linking their hands and pulling him along to the Herald's Rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review, correct, critique, insult, suggest, run wild


	3. Chapter 3

Fenris sat watching her carefully as she spoke with the demon boy. The Inquisitor, Evelyn held both of his hands in her own as they faced each across the table. She spoke quietly and softly, and he couldn't make out the words but could just scarcely make out the soft murmuring over the loud patrons of the tavern. Hawke and Anders had already acquainted themselves with the tavern, sitting and drinking together when he and Varric had entered.

Varric was right, the Herald's Rest was not the Hanged Man. It was indeed much nicer than the Hanged Man back in Kirkwall. "Tell me about the Inquisitor then, Varric," Hawke says.

So Varric turns to look at her too, "Honeycomb is a warrior from Ostwick."

"She's a Marcher then, huh?" Hawke said, running a hand through his beard. "Any connection to Kirkwall?"

"From what she's told me, she had a cousin she was close with. A sister in the Kirkwall Chantry," Varric said. "But she hasn't been there since she was a young child."

"What kind of a leader is she like?" Hawke said looking over to her. The demon boy was laying his head on the table, and she was playing with this hair as she continued speaking softly. "Hard to imagine that girl could lead or kill anything."

"Honeycomb is probably the best leader this Inquisition could have asked for, and they did ask for you, Hawke," Varric said. "She wants to help people, do right by as many people as possible. She might be inexperienced, but Honeycomb is not afraid to ask for help or correction, humble to a fault. But she has a temper." Varric paused to laugh. "Oh boy, does she have a temper."

"She's so small," Anders said with a sneer. "I'm not sure she'd be of any danger to anyone but herself."

Fenris cocked a brow at the abomination's stupidity. Had he not witnessed the duel earlier? Or had he been too busy with imposing his manifesto on some poor unsuspecting victims once more? Perhaps he really was just that much of an asshole?

"Everyone's a critic," Varric sighed. "She's more than capable of taking care of business so to speak. Honeycomb didn't become Inquisitor because she's cute. She became the Inquisitor because she's a good leader."

"She is cute, I'll give her that," Hawke said with a low whistle.

"Do you think of anything else?" Fenris said. "You and Isabela, I swear."

"I wouldn't try it," Varric said. "She'd probably think you were making fun of her then punch you. Besides, she's like a kid to some of the people here. Anyways, I'm sure you and Blondie have some stuff you want to do before we go and speak to the Inquisitor yourself. I'll introduce Broody here to the Inquisitor, see if we can't get him accommodations that won't end up with a Chantry blown up. Try not to cause too much trouble." Fenris smirked at the jab at Anders. At least Fenris wasn't the only one who had a distaste for the former Warden. Before Anders could make a remark, Hawke ushered him out as they left.

"She certainly looks like a child," Fenris said, still staring at the young woman. "How old is she?"

"She's hasn't told any of us her age, but if I had to guess, probably twenty two, twenty three," Varric said. "Fuck, I forget she's still just a kid sometimes."

"Why was she even at the Conclave?" He couldn't help but ask. She was hardly an adult, and that was hardly the place for someone her age.

"Well, the official reason was to assist in Trevelyan negotiations, because the family has strong ties with the Templars," Varric looked over at her, "The real reason was probably to pawn her off on the Chantry so she could become a cloistered sister."

"Pawn her off?"

"Yeah, Honeycomb has brought the Trevelyan family quite a bit of embarrassment. She punched one of the suitors her father picked out, so she's not exactly wife material, then when she got sent to join the Order, fuck, not even the templars would take her," Varric said. 

 "I imagine that was quite an embarrassment to her family," Fenris remarked.

 "When a templar offered to train her here, she punched the poor recruit in the kidneys," Varric said. "She doesn't like when people bring it up."

As the conversation came to a pause, Fenris took this time to really look at the Inquisitor. Sure enough, Evelyn Trevelyan was hardly an adult. She was small that's for sure, but it was her features. Fenris hard heard people remarked he didn't look elven enough, because his features were not small and soft, but those were the only words he could use to describe the Inquisitor. The demon boy had moved from sitting across from Evelyn to sitting next to her. Their hands were tightly clasped as he leaned his head to rest on her small shoulder. Evelyn was small, soft, and cute. 

"Are the two of them always this sickeningly sweet?" Fenris asked. The Inquisitor could hardly be taken seriously if she were constantly cuddled up to a boy's side. Varric laughed and slapped his mug onto the table in response.

"It's not like that at all, I'm not sure the kid would date if he understood how, and Honeycomb is very a physical person," Varric explained. "Physical affection, especially of the platonic variety, is important for her. And well, Cole likes to help."

"I see," Fenris said. "Why Honeycomb? It's certainly not a nickname you would choose from looking from her."

"She likes fresh honey. When the Inquisition first started, she was working so hard to make sure everyone was well taken care, enough food, blankets, good weapons, warm armor. But I saw her having the blacksmith fixing that damn axe of hers after it kept breaking and breaking. She just didn't get a new one, all her money went back into the Inquisition. Anything she looted, she gave to requisitions or sold for money to give to requisitions. Then we're in a village securing rations to eat, and she buys herself a small piece of honeycomb. It was the first time, I'd ever seen her buy something for herself. Honeycomb is selfless, and I'm not sure if it's because she wants to help people or she thinks she doesn't deserve anything. Maybe both."

"She seems like quite a different leader from Hawke," Fenris said.

"Oh, boy," Varric laughed, "Honeycomb is just about the exact opposite. She couldn't be direct or diplomatic, used to be so meek and small when she was talking to people, it was like watching a mouse. I think that's why we were all so surprised when she lost her temper at this guy who asked her to go find his talking ram."

Fenris laughed; it certainly was nice to hear Varric tell stories again. "And what's worse, the ram could actually talk," Varric said. "Honeycomb is still convinced it was a demon."

"She didn't seem so meek when she handled that scum in the courtyard," Fenris said.

"She's gotten more comfortable since we've met. She tries to be confident and friendly, and one of our friends is training her to be a real lady. Our Ambassador is trying to secure a meeting with the Empress of Orlais, but Honeycomb has no idea how to play the Game. It would seem the lessons are going well," Varric said. "She has definitely grown a lot since I met her."

"I can imagine," Fenris said. "You mentioned she is a warrior?"

"Yeah, she is. Uses a big two hander like you do," Varric stopped to chuckle, "I'm not quite sure how she lifts it sometimes, maybe adrenaline, but she does train a lot more than most of us. And we certainly get enough practice when we're ass deep in demons. She's improved a lot. Maybe you could give her some pointers."

"And the abominations?" 

"I was wondering when you'd ask," Varric said. "I don't know if she even wanted to approach the Templars for help, but when we were in Redcliffe, she had gone to speak with the Grand Enchanter. Then Honeycomb found out that the mages had become indentured slaves to a Tevinter magister working for Corypheus. She said she couldn't leave them to that fate. Then said magister tried to remove Honeycomb from time completely only to send her into the future where she finds the entire world has been destroyed. After dealing with that mess, she couldn't exactly indenture the mages to our cause, so she offered them a full alliance."

"I do not agree with her methods, but I hate the Imperium more," Fenris said.

"It's dangerous, yeah," Varric said. "But so far the only trouble caused has been the recruits that abandoned the Templars to join us."

"Really?" Fenris asked. He was surprised. "And no blood magic? No demons?"

"As it would turn out, most of them sit around and study magic, learn new ways to help the Inquisition," Varric said. "Some of them have been helping with construction. Some of them are healers. We have one that's a cook. I know you don't like them, but the mages are surprisingly average."

"You'll forgive me if I remain weary of them," Fenris said. 

"You have every reason to," Varric said. He placed his hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying that these guys aren't the Tevinter mages, and they certainly aren't Blondie. I will warn you, we do have a Tevinter mage, but Sparkler is surprisingly liberal for a pampered 'Vint."

"I will watch him carefully," Fenris replied with a scowl.

"I forgot how much I missed your brooding, elf," Varric said.

"I do not brood, nor do I mope for that matter either," Fenris said.

Varric's laugh was hearty and loud, Fenris' scowl only deepened. His gaze drifted to the Inquisitor again. Fenris was not sure what to make of her. She was small and angry, vastly different from what he had expected. Varric had been clear when it came to her faults, that the young woman clearly had problems to deal with if she was to lead thousands. It was then that the demon boy muttered something to her, and Evelyn whipped her head to catch his staring. Varric waved the two of them over. Cole seemed excited, but Evelyn looked more than a little uncomfortable. The two of them came over to their table sitting down next to Varric. The demon curled into Evelyn's side once more.

"Hello," Cole said. "I am Cole. We met earlier. You hurt."

"Cole," she chastised, as he continued.

"There was a man here earlier. He is like me, not a man, more demon than spirit, I did not like him. He made people hurt," Cole said. "I think you should make him leave, Evelyn."

Fenris smirked as Varric laughed once more, "That was just Blondie, he's mostly harmless now. We've got someone hovering like a mother hen to make sure of that."

Evelyn turned to him, "You know some of the new recruits and refugees, Varric?"

"Old friends from Kirkwall," Varric replied. "This is Fenris."

Evelyn reached out and shook his hand, "The Fenris, as is the Fenris from Tale of the Champion?"

"The very same," Fenris said with a low chuckle. Her hands may have appeared small and dainty, but there was nothing smooth to the rough callouses he felt in her firm grip.

"I'm honored to be in the presence of such fame," she joked. "I'm sure you'll be an invaluable ally to have. I look forward to working with you."

"Actually, Elf was hoping you might be able to help him," Varric said. "There's been a problem with the quarters."

"You shouldn't have said that," Cole interjected. "How many people had yelled at me today, already lost count, yes, construction is slow, no, I cannot help, failing people more than I already am."

Evelyn covered her face as she rested her elbows on the table, "Cole, please don't share what I am feeling with the group. Varric, go on."

"Fenris has been roomed with someone who very purposefully, antagonizes him," Varric said. "Maybe there's somewhere else we can put him."

She rubbed at her temples, "Let me be honest with you. The hold is under renovation, and we hardly have room in the current accommodations for the people from Haven, let alone the waves of people still coming in. We're cramming people wherever we can find room, some scouts don't even have quarters yet. I've had people yelling at me for weeks about this, and I can't help any of them. You can wait until renovations are over or you can march yourself over to Commander Cullen. He is in charge of quarters, and believe me, he more of a stickler than a Chantry mother when it comes to not giving anyone special treatment."

"You couldn't, I don't know, convince the Ambassador he's a noblemen or something," Varric asked.

"You could try, I don't lie very well," Evelyn said. "And I'm pretty sure we already have too many visiting dignitaries and nobles to currently house."

"I have an idea," Cole exclaimed. "He can stay in your room."

Evelyn grimaced, "I guess, I am hardly at Skyhold. And when I am here, well, Maker knows I hardly use them for sleep. But I do go in and out quite often to get things or write letters. If you're comfortable with that, it is a good idea. Thank you, Cole."

The boy smiled, "I will go now, good bye." He uncurled himself from Evelyn before leaving out the tavern rather abruptly. 

"See, elf, that was easy, you get a fancy room now," Varric said.

"I appreciate your offer," Fenris said to the woman. 

She nodded gratefully at him, before turning to Varric, "Hey, so if he is here, does that mean that Hawke is also here? Because Cassandra is going to kill you when she finds out."

Varric paled, "Shit, I hadn't thought of the Seeker."

"At least I won't be the one losing my temper this time," Evelyn attempted to joke.

"At least Cassandra won't kill two recruits when she loses her temper," Varric fired back. "Like you did."

"Yes, well, she might kill one," Fenris said.

**Author's Note:**

> review, correct, critique, insult, suggest, run wild


End file.
